Finding the Way Home
by phoenixdreams201
Summary: James has been away from home for a long time and now it's hard to find the way back - he'll need the help of a very special redhead. REVIEW! All chapters have been redone, Chap. 6 is coming soon! - Seriously...
1. Life, Trials and Tribulations

So you might have noticed - because I haven't written in a while, I'm going through the chapters, fixing them up and then continuing on with the story - the plot line will probably change - just a warning. All to make the story longer and better of course... Hope you like it!

* * *

'So Commandant,' Eamon said with a mock salute. 'How was another day in the police force?'

James gave his friend a glance and took another swig from his beer. It was a warm Friday night and he and a few friends were at a club in the city.

'Same as always, another day, another drug bust' he replied to a chorus of chuckles. It was as close to the truth as he could tell them. James played the guise of an Investigator in the New York Police force to his muggle friends. But if you looked him up in the official records, you wouldn't find a James Evans anywhere. To tell the truth, everyday he reported to duty as the Head Auror of the Auror department in the American Ministry of Magic. Today of all days, he had busted once again another circle of illegal potion smugglers – he needed this break.

'How's bridezilla?' he asked his friend Andy.

'You better not let her hear you say that if you want to keep every limb that you have. Amy's fine – said to say hi to all of you but otherwise all she's doing is muttering about themes and bridesmaid dresses'

'I can't believe you're actually going to get married' Eamon said 'You know you're signing yourself up to the last form legal slavery in the world? I have no idea why! Now James and I are the only available guys here – actually that's not that bad'

'You're gonna have to watch your tongue when you find the girl of your dreams' Jenny said leaning back against her husband Mark.

'Marriage isn't that bad' Mark replied, snaking his arms around his wife 'It has its perks' he leaned in to peck her on the lips.

The rest of the men groaned in unison, 'C'mon Mark, we told you – no lovey-dovey stuff –why is she here anyway? I thought this was guy's night out!' Eamon complained

Jenny turned back to them 'I'm right here you know – I can hear what you're saying. I'm here to make sure that all of you get home safely when you're stoned… I'm not drinking… You can all thank me later for that' she smiled up at her husband and unconsciously placed her hands protectively over her stomach.

'Really?' James asked the couple.

'Really what?' the rest of the men looked confused. But Jenny gave him a small nod and looked proudly at her husband…

'Congratulations! I'm so happy for you' James leaned over the table to kiss Jenny on the cheek and gave Mark a pat as the rest of their friends looked on, still confused.

'Right, what's going on here? Is there something you three want to share with the rest of us?' Andy pointed at himself and Eamon.

Jenny smiled at them, shaking her head at their ignorance 'Mark is going to be a daddy'

Andy and Eamon looked shell shocked for a moment before offering the pair their congratulations.

'Wow…' Eamon said 'That's deep… so how far along is the bun?'

'First of all' Jenny replied 'I would rather not that you referred to my baby as the equivalent of a French baguette and secondly, it's been just a month…'

'Phew' Eamon gave a short whistle as he scanned their surroundings 'Hey James – that chick's eyeing you out there' he smirked.

'Do I have to say it again?' James rolled his eyes 'I'm not interested'

'Sheesh, all the good looking ones make eyes at you – but you never hook up with any of them – while we suckers are the ones that have to go chasing after them'

'Look, I've explained it to you before… there was someone… she broke my heart – I don't think I'm over it.

'Right. You've been saying that for what? The past six years?' Eamon added snidely

'Why are we even having this conversation?' James asked finishing off his beer with a final swig. 'Right,' he smacked his lips 'Another round and it's on me. Oh, we'll get punch for you Jenny'

The night went on will all the friends chatting amiably and even going out to the dance floor for a bit, but in his apartment that night, James sighed softly as he went to bed.

This was his life now – Eamon really had been right, he had been brooding for all too long – he thought to himself – he would just have to get on with it.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

James woke up with a start and as he hurried to the door, he pulled on a pair of pants over his boxers.

'I'm coming!' He called 'Who is it?'

'It's me, Draco'

'Oh! – What they hell? Its 3:00 in the morning, I just got back two hours ago – What do you want?' James opened the door to let his friend inside.

Draco Malfoy was one of the few people who knew who he really was, after the war they had become friends and decided to move to America where they thought life would be better for them both. Draco knew he would not be accepted in the wizarding community in England and so the two moved. They were both part of the Auror force in America.

'James – I know it's the weekend – and as I can clearly see - 'Draco paused to look James up and down before continuing '- you've had a long night, but we need you in the office – it's an emergency…'

'Hand me the Rejuvenating Potion from the potion cupboard – What's wrong this time?' James asked pulling on a shirt and tying back the bandanna he used to cover his scar. 'Honestly if Huxley let the drugged Cornish Pixies loose again I will kill him'

'It's a little more important than that. There's another group that's calling themselves the Death Squad or something and they're rounding up children from magical families and asking for ransoms. We've had a report from Robards and we've found their head quarters. We need to hurry before they cart off another lot of children from their base.'

'It's the one Robards handed in yesterday right? Let's go then' James turned on the spot and soon he was at the Ministry of Magic. Before long, Draco appeared beside him.

'Have you gathered as many Aurors as you can?' he asked Draco

'Yep – their waiting in the briefing room for you to talk to them and then we're gonna go.'

'Thanks…'

They entered the room to find about 15 – 20 Aurors waiting expectantly.

'Thank you all for coming here at short notice' James addressed them. Although James was far younger that many of them, they all recognized him as their leader and held a deep respect for the young man.

'Okay so you've all been briefed by Draco. From what I can gather, there's a group that is kidnapping kids from wizarding families and asking their parents for ransoms. Thanks to Robards here' James signaled to the older Auror and there was a small round of applause and a few appreciative nods in his general direction 'so thanks to him, we've found their base and we need to infiltrate it as soon as possible – it's an emergency so an armed ambush is the best solution – so that's what we're gonna go with – okay?'

The Aurors nodded their assent.

'I want us to split up into three groups. I'll lead one, Draco the other and Robards the last. I've sent you all a copy of the plan of the group's headquarters that I received right? The group that's with me will attack first – we'll be going there straight on – no doubt they've got detection charms so that means the minute we get there we've got to start the attack. Once most of the guards have left their posts to come fight us, and then Robards group will attack from behind. Finally when we have most of them occupied and Stunned – remember we want to question them later – the group led by Draco will try finding a way to get to the children – bring them back to the Ministry so we can identify them and then hand them back to their parents. Got that everyone? Okay – let's move out. Wands ready…'

'My group – go! James turned on the spot with several of his colleagues and then they were there. It was an old run down factory that looked to be out of use; the guards were surprised to see them but immediately started firing spells at them.

'GO!' James called to the other Aurors and they raced forward shooting spells everywhere. They seemed to be in control when suddenly more guards appeared.

'That should be all of the guards' James said to one of his colleagues 'Signal to Robards that he's ready to move out'

'Got it' the Auror replied

'Remember, stun as many of them as you can – we'll need to question them later' he called to his colleagues as he leapt over the immobile body of a guard.

'Melvin – DUCK!' James shouted as he saw a guard aim a spell at his unwary colleague…

'Cruci-'

'-STUPEFY!' the guard flew backwards and through the wall of the building behind him.

'Thanks…' Melvin muttered

'It was nothing – let's get going, I think that was the last of them' all of the guards seemed to be down thanks to Robards' team and it was an easy job to stun the last few.

'Where's Draco? – has he found the kids?'

'I think so – I reckon they're in that big building over there' Robards replied. The two teams headed over to the building and were met by a frustrated Draco.

'They're in the small room at the back… there are about 7 of them… but I just can't get them to come with me… they just keep on crying…'

'What do you expect?' James asked 'they must be afraid' he walked into the building and sure enough, in a small dark room he could see the silhouettes of 7 young children – the oldest had to be only 9 years of age. As he approached them, a young girl of about five years of age began to wail…

'Hey sweetie… don't cry… we want to help you – we're gonna get you back to your mama in no time…'

The little girl sniffled 'Really?'

'Of course' James said kindly 'Now tell me what your name is…'

'Sophie'

'Alright Sophie, why don't you come out here with me, then I'm sure the rest will follow' he held out his hand for her and she took it shyly. Sure enough, as soon as they left the building, the rest of the children followed tentatively.

'Okay, now I want you all' he addressed the children 'to hold onto the hand of one of these nice people here' he gestured towards his colleagues.

When all the kids ran off to hold the hands of the Aurors, and little Sophie had latched herself onto James, he addressed a little boy who was look quite lost.

'Why don't you hold the hand of this nice man here? His name is Draco – you can call him Uncle Draco' the little boy eagerly latched himself onto James' friend while Draco threw him a venomous look to which James looked blissfully ignorant.

'Now we're gonna apparate… Kids it might feel funny but you've got to hold on tight okay?

The children all chorused back 'Okay!'

* * *

Back at the Ministry the Aurors were having a hard time identifying all the children…

'You know…' Draco said shifting through a file 'I don't think all of these kids are from America… I've got one here saying that he's from Upper Hangleton… and the only Upper Hangleton that I know of is England…'

'Contact the British Ministry of Magic immediately – they ought to know if children have gone missing from their country. When you've got through to them, tell me immediately. I need to gather some more information.' James said turning to the little girl beside him.

Draco headed off and James started the flow of questions.

'Sophie, how were you brought here? Do you remember?'

'I don't… I don't know… There was a nice man; he said he was going to show me how to make butterflies… then… then he pointed his wand at me… I don't remember anything else… It was so dark all the time…' she whispered.

'Where do you live… What suburb I mean? Do you know?'

'Yes! Yes!' she said excitedly 'Daddy taught me! I live in Ottery St Catchpole!'

James was taken aback… he knew Ottery St Catchpole very well… and as far as he knew there were only a few magical families living in the area…

'Sophie – what's your surname?' When she looked at him curiously, he explained 'The name that comes after Sophie – your full name…'

Understanding what he wanted she said 'My name is Sophie – Sophie Weasley!'

James looked at her in shock… she couldn't surely be! But as he studied her features he realized the similarities… Even though her hair was brown, it had a tinge of Weasley red that was unmistakable… she had the same unruly freckles as Fred had once had… and the same nose as Percy…

'Sophie' he said hoarsely, hoping as he asked his question that **she **hadn't married again 'What's your mother's name?

'It's Penelope… Penelope Weasley' Sophie replied… and he breathed a sigh of relief but he now knew for sure where she came from…

'You're Percy's daughter?' For some reason his felt constricted…

'You know daddy? Yay!' she cried

'No!' he said abruptly 'I don't know your daddy… but I can make sure that you go back home to him soon…'

'James!' Draco called from the office 'I have the Head of the Auror office in England on the line…'

'Wait here Sophie – I just have to get something arranged so you can go home safely okay…'

'Okay' she said sweetly…

James hurried into the office. 'Sir?' he asked

'_Hello?' _the voice on the line said _'Yes, this is the Head of the Auror Office England… We were informed that there was something that you wanted to speak to us about…'_

'Yes, my name is James Evans and I am the Head of the Auror Department in America. We have recently infiltrated a group who call themselves the Death Squad who have been kidnapping children from magical families all around the country and asking for ransoms – or so it seems. It looks like we have two children here who are from England… their names are Jason Smith… and Sophie… Sophie Weasley…'

"_Thank Goodness you found them – those two children have been missing for almost a month and their families have been worried sick… I'm sure these are the same children we are talking about. I will contact their families immediately and have them escorted to the American Auror Institute. They will be able to check if the children are really theirs, sign the papers and the children will be able to go back home to their families… I am sure that their parents will want to give you thanks in person…'_

'NO! James said suddenly before he composed himself 'No, that won't be necessary…. really… please give them my sincerest apologies that I could not be there with them'

'_Mr Evans, do you have a prior engagement?'_

'No, but…' James wasn't feeling particularly articulate at the moment…

'_Then I insist that you meet them…I will be there myself to ensure that they get home safely. Meanwhile, I hope that they rest of the children find their families safely… Thank you – we will be there in just two hours… I hope to see you soon…'_

'But sir,' James started but his English counterpart had already hung up… dejectedly he put the phone back and called to Draco.

'Draco – have you figured out the names and families of all the other children?'

'Yup – except for Jason and Sophie… otherwise their families are coming to pick them up in about half an hour… some have been picked up already…'

'All the necessary papers have been signed?'

Draco nodded

'Great – Jason and Sophie are being picked up in two hours, but I've got bigger problems…'

'As in…?' Draco asked dryly

'Sophie is the daughter of Percy and Penelope Weasley… I can't let them recognize me… and apparently I've got to be there when they pick her up…'

Draco let out an exasperated sigh 'I never really understood why you ran away from them…'

'I don't suppose you would… but I really can't let them see me… You have to believe me…'

'Do what you always do… put on your bandanna to cover you scar and I doubt they'll recognize you without your glasses – seeing as you don't wear them anymore.'

'I guess…' James got up sighing; he put his bandanna and said 'I've got to tell the kids that they'll be going home soon.'

He went to Jason first, as expected the young boy was excited at the prospect of going home… Next was Sophie…

'Sophie' he called as he strode out of the office 'Guess what?'

'What?' she smiled up at him adorably…

'You're going home! You're going to see your mama and you daddy! They're coming in two hours!'

Sophie didn't seem as happy as he had expected her to be and he immediately became worried…

'What's wrong sweetie? Don't you want to go home?'

'I do, I do' she said earnestly 'but… that means I'll have to leave Uncle James behind…'

'Oh, don't worry about Uncle James; he'll be fine… be happy okay? You're going home!' he swung her into the air as she giggled madly.

* * *

An hour and fifty minutes later Sophie Weasley, Jason Smith and James were waiting outside the Ministry. They had been waiting therefore more than ten minutes and the kids were getting restless.

'Are you sure they're coming?' Jason whispered to James

'I am one hundred percent sure! We're just a little bit early' he replied

'So Sophie,' he asked the little girl who was being unusually quiet 'Do you have any Uncles or Aunts?' even though he fully well knew the answer.

'Yup… I have lots of Uncles and Aunts…'

'Tell me about all of them' he said. James wanted to know how the Weasley family was going and what they had been doing for the past six years.

'Well… first there's Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur… she's really pretty… she has a daughter named Dominique and a son named Adrian… Dominique's really nice – she's two years older than me – but I don't like Adrian, he's five as well but he's mean to me'

'I'm sure he doesn't mean to be that way' James assured, laughing slightly 'Go on'

'Well then there's Uncle Charlie and Auntie Sam – the both work with dragons… their so cool…'

'Do they have any kids?' James asked expecting the answer she gave…

'No but Uncle George and Aunty Angelina do – they have Fred – he's six… and Aunty Angelina's gotta baby inside her!'

James laughed at her naivety… 'Are there any more?'

'Well there's Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione… they're not married but they're gonna get married… they asked me to be the flower girl!' she said excitedly…

James was so happy that finally, after everything, that Ron and Hermione were getting married. He had always known that it would happen one day – they were meant for each other, but the news only made him feel more alone in the world.

'Wow' James said… he desperately wanted to ask about **her **but he stopped himself 'I'm sure you're going to be a very pretty flower girl.'

'Yup – Aunt Ginny says I'm gonna be awesome… but Grandma says Aunt Ginny isn't herself any more… but she looks very happy… and Uncle Derek is really nice to her…'

James sighed… she had finally been brought up – after years without knowledge of her, after years of trying to forget about her… there it was… James supposed she had forgotten about him… she was dating again and was really happy. After hearing all of this new James was feeling even more apprehensive about seeing Percy and Penelope again… after all, now there was no use revealing who he was to them anymore, it would probably mess everything up for her…

If the kids were feeling nervous, it wasn't anywhere close to how edgy James was… for the first time in 6 years, he would be seeing someone from the Weasley family and he was nervously hoping that they wouldn't recognize him. As he contemplated these thoughts there was a loud 'POP!' from in front of them.

James looked up to see the Head of the British Auror office looking down at him.

'Sir' he said standing up.

'Call me Adrian, Adrian Pucey,' the other man said warmly 'the two families will be here any moment'

'Thank you – we were glad we could be of assistance'

'No worries at all, I'm just glad everything turned out alright – I'm sure the parents will want to thank you themselves'

Then all of a sudden there were two more popping sounds and worried looking Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater – James caught himself – Penelope Weasley, Zacharias Smith and his wife were standing in front of them.

'Daddy! Mummy!' the two children cried, leaping into their parents waiting arms.

Percy Weasley was kissing his daughter all over and there were tears in his eyes 'Oh Princess – we thought we lost you, we're so glad you're safe.' He enveloped his wife and daughter in a bug.

James just stared astonished – Percy Weasley sure had changed in the past six years. Percy turned to look at the man that had saved his daughter; Sophie leapt out of her father's arms and turned to introduce her savior.

'Daddy, this is James – Uncle James' she twinkled.

Percy laughed 'So now everyone is your uncle eh?' turning to James he said 'We're indebted to you for returning our little girl to us'

But when Percy and Penelope look a bit more closely at the Head of the American Auror Department, they both gasped… 'H…Harr… No sorry… it can't be… Sorry – I thought you were someone I used to know…' Percy blustered 'Someone I'm indebted to in fact'

'My name is James… James Evans… I'm the Head of the American Auror department… It was nice meeting you… I wish you all the best of luck… your little girl is simply charming…' James turned and squatted next to Sophie 'Hey there sweetie, Uncle James has got to go now okay? But we'll meet again sometime… I'm sure of it' he assured even though he knew it was likely that they would never see each other again…'

'Oh - I'll miss you Uncle James' the little girl said giving him a sloppy wet kiss with tears in her eyes before heading to her dad.

'Um… it was a pleasure meeting you… um… James…' Percy gave him a firm handshake before walking away to the apparition point

Sophie waved at him from her father's arms and the tears welled in James' eyes as he realized once again that he was letting go of the only family he had ever known…

* * *

I hope you liked the revised version of the story - this chapter only had minor changes but be warned that future chapters may have drastic changes... Muhahahaha! Review - or else! Please!


	2. Reunions

So I'm redoing my story - just fixing things up and stuff - then I'll finish it off. Hope you like it! R&R

* * *

'I don't know why you do it to yourself' Draco said, taking another small sip of his firewhisky. Earlier that day, he and James had finished all the papers and documents to do with the smuggling group and when everything was under control, they had headed back to James' apartment – mostly so he could drown out his sorrows.

'If you love these people so much – I don't know why you left them…' he continued

'She broke my heart… She told me to go' James slurred, having downed more than four bottles of firewhisky already…

'Who? The redhead?' Draco asked 'You really need to move on…It's been six years'

'I can't'

'Why not?'

'I love her…' he moaned in his drunken state.

Draco sighed. He was unsure of what to do with his friend – he wasn't himself. He was truly worried for him – often James brushed it off, but today actually seeing Percy Weasley had probably brought back a whole lot of unwanted memories – and feelings.

'You need to get to sleep – aren't you meeting your muggle friends for something tomorrow?'

But James was already asleep. Cleaning up the trashed bottles around him, Draco Malfoy let himself out of James Evans' darkened apartment.

* * *

**Back at the Burrow**

Mrs Weasley sighed. The Burrow had been absolutely horrible after their baby grand daughter had gone missing, it was quiet everywhere and absolutely everyone was downcast. The situation was all too familiar to her – and the rest of the family… it was true that she, Molly Weasley had lost more than one loved one in the Battle of Hogwarts and their deaths still wounded her but it pained her even more to know that she had lost a loved one who was in fact probably still alive.

Harry Potter had been a son to her and Arthur and it was the loss of a son that they had felt when he had disappeared… this situation transported her back to those days…

'Mum' the voice of her son Percy awakened her from her thoughts.

'What is it?' Molly asked anxiously 'Is there any news of Sophie? Is she safe? Do you know where she is?'

'I'm here Grandma! I'm here!' came the sound of her baby granddaughter.

The little girl leapt into her arms. 'Oh poppet, I'm so glad you're safe… Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?' Molly asked giving her granddaughter one of her famous hugs.

'Uncle James found me!' the little girl cried…

'Uncle James?' Molly inquired.

'Yes… apparently there was a group of smugglers who kidnapped about seven children from around America, it turns out that some were from England. Zacharias Smiths' son was also there… The person working on the case was the Head of the Auror Department in America – James Evans.' Percy said looking troubled…

'What's wrong?' she asked seeing his uneasy face, 'Did he do anything to Sophie?'

'No. Not at all' Percy said looking to his wife 'Sophie was actually quite taken with her new Uncle James… he just seemed very familiar… I'm sure you saw it too Penny…'

Molly ignored this; her son had changed his ways after the war but still tended to be more that a little paranoid. It wouldn't be the first time Percy had worried too much about something.

'We should invite him to our Christmas dinner… All of the family should get a chance to thank the man that saved our little girl.'

'I'm not sure he would come – after all he is the Head of the American Auror Department. He didn't even seem that keen to stay long today when he was returning Sophie…'

'Nonsense, he should come – send him a letter… Now dear – let me make you some onion soup, your favourite…' Molly bustled off to make something warm for the young child.

'Sophie!' Ginny cried rushing to her niece, before picking her up and crushing her into a hug. 'You're back!'

Percy laughed at his sister's antics and set himself down on the worn sofa.

'How did you find her? Ginny asked turning to her brother before setting her niece down so she could cuddle up with her on the opposite sofa.

'She was in America…'

'AMERICA? How on earth did she get there?'

'Apparently there was a smuggling ring that started kidnapping kids. They're the people who asked for Sophie's ransom. The American Auror Department found her and the other kids.

'Oh, we're so lucky' Ginny stroked the head of the little girl in her lap and asked 'Are you alright?'

'Of course I'm alright! Uncle James was there!'

Ginny looked questioningly at her brother 'Uncle James? I wasn't aware that she had an uncle by the name of James'

'Ah, well he was the Head of the Auror Department in America – he's the man that found her'

'In that case, he'd probably be old enough to be your grandad – you should call him grandad James!'

'You would be surprised…' Percy muttered dryly

Molly butted in '– that's why I thought we should invite him for our Christmas dinner – what do you think Ginny?'

'I think it's a great idea –'

'Yay!' cried Sophie 'Uncle James is coming!'

* * *

'This is getting even more tangled' Draco said as he read the parchment in his hands.

'I know' James groaned hanging his head in his arms. It was early morning and James still hadn't recovered from his hangover. He had received this letter early this morning. It was from the Weasley family…

_Dear Mr Evans,_

_We are indebted to you for returning our baby girl – Sophie. We are entirely grateful for the service that you and your department have done us and the effort that you personally have put into reuniting the many children that had been kidnapped, especially our Sophie._

_Sophie highly praises you and hopes to see again soon. We were hoping that you might be able to come to the Christmas dinner that our family holds every year. It would be a wonderful opportunity for the rest of the family to thank you in person and Sophie would be over the moon about seeing you again. We hope you can make it – and thank you once again for everything that you have done for us._

_Best regards, _

_Percy Weasley_

'I suppose the only solution is for you not to go' Draco said

'I guess so – I should send them an owl saying that I won't be able to make it… tell them I had already made plans for Christmas.' He got up to find some spare parchment.

'Here, drink this' Draco handed him a potion vial 'It'll help with the hangover' he assured when James made a face at its foul smelling contents.

James sent off the owl and pulled on a shirt. 'I'm supposed to be meeting some of my muggle friends soon. I'll see if I can arrange something for Christmas Day – I don't suppose you would want to come to?' he asked

'Yeah sure, I mean why not. I'd actually like to meet some of your muggle friends'

'Okay – just act normal then – like a muggle, which means you're not allowed to bring your wand'

'Fine, but I can bring someone can't I?

'Yeah, sure – just make sure she knows that they're muggles. See you then' James said as he headed out.

James strolled along the busy footpath of New York. He desperately wanted to see the Weasley's again but knew it would be impossible. He didn't want to get even more tangled in the situation that he already was. After all, he had gone this well for the past six years – there was not point turning back now. At least for Christmas he would be with friends –if not family.

'James!' Andy called

'Hey, sorry I'm a bit late'

'Nah it's just lunch' Andy said giving him a hug 'just don't turn up late for my wedding – it's just that Amy would kill you'

'Hey everyone' James said taking a seat 'I was wondering if you guys wanted to do anything for Christmas'

'We're free' Jenny said 'Mark and I can come. What about you?' she asked turning to Andy and Amy

'I think we can come too… it's the last Christmas before the wedding… we should be able to hang out with friends – after all I'm gonna have to spend next Christmas with the in-laws' Andy said cheekily turning to his fiancée.

'Sure, whatever' she said rolling her eyes 'what about you Eamon?'

'I was planning on finding myself a nice club and chilling out – but hanging with you guys won't be too bad' he joked

'Alright then… I just wanted to ask you guys whether you minded if I brought a friend along for you to meet – I've told him a lot about you and he would like to meet you all, he'll probably be bringing along a friend as well' James asked

'Sure that's fine' everyone said.

'So what do you want to do?' James asked

'I don't think we need to organised much' said his friend Mark 'My parents are out of town for the rest of the year and their place is huge – a mansion really, bring some beer, let the girls organise lunch and dinner and stay there for Boxing Day as well… there's plenty of room.'

Everyone agreed that it would be more than enough and arranged to meet up again on Christmas Day.

* * *

Mrs Weasley sighed. She had just received James Evans' reply and it seemed he would not be coming. She was hoping that she would be able to thank him personally but the letter Percy sent off would have to do. She just wasn't sure what she was going to tell Sophie – she had been so set on having her 'uncle' James come to visit her.

'Mum' called the voice of her only daughter 'I've got to go soon!'

Molly gave another sigh, this was not the first Christmas the Weasley family would not be spending together (actually the sixth) but it was the first she would be having without her only daughter.

'I don't see why you have to leave now' Molly said to her daughter as she helped her pack up 'Can't you spend Christmas with your family?'

'I won't be alone – besides I'll make some new friends and Derek will visit me, won't you?' she asked her boyfriend.

'Whatever you want sweetheart' Derek said, putting his arms around the redheaded girl

Molly raised her eyebrows at her daughter but they were quickly lowered when Ginny gave her mother a sharp look. Molly couldn't deny that Derek seemed to treat her daughter well and she always put on smile, but as a mother, she could tell that her daughter wasn't truly happy. Her smiles never fully reached her eyes anymore and the sparks in her eyes had been lost for years now. But that would have to do now – all Molly wanted was for her daughter to be happy – but this was something that she couldn't give Ginny.

'Aunt Ginny!' the five year old hurtled towards her aunt's legs 'I'll miss you Auntie!'

"Oh I'll miss you to Sophie' Ginny said extracting herself from Derek's embrace 'Make sure your dad let's you visit okay?'

'Okay! Aunt Ginny's gonna help people right?'

'Yep – I'm going to help sick people' Ginny said as she squeezed the little girl tight

Ginny Weasley was training to become a mediwitch but to complete her course she would have to have experience with severely injured patients. The common course of action was to finish the training at the medical department of the Auror Office. But the influx of mediwitch trainees was overwhelming this year and many had to be transferred to other countries to finish their training. Most unluckily for Molly, that meant that her daughter would be leaving her for almost six months. She had wanted to take care of her daughter for a little longer, but had already realised that her daughter had grown up and that she couldn't be there for her all the time. After all, Ginny had already grown up a long time ago, she had witness many things that most her age wouldn't ever have to.

Ginny laughed at her mother's expression and detached herself from her niece's arms. 'Oh come on mum… I'll try and visit as soon as I can – and even if I don't get the chance, I'll be home soon.'

'Take care of yourself okay?' Molly asked her daughter

'I will, you know I always do!' Ginny said giving her mother a hug and allowing her to plant a kiss on her forehead before turning away to say goodbye to her boyfriend, niece and the rest of the family.

Words were exchanged between father and daughter and the she was walking towards the apparition point. 'I love you… Oh and if you get the chance to meet Mr James Evans, then can you give him our thanks as soon as possible?' Molly called

'Will do! Love you too mum!' Ginny replied before turning on her heel.

'She'll be fine' Arthur said putting his hands around his wife 'Our girl's a strong one…'

* * *

Ginny Weasley arrived in the bustling streets of New York. She stared at her surroundings, amazed at how different it was from London and most of all – so much more different from sleepy Ottery St Catchpole. There really were many more things to life wasn't there? Dragging her eyes from the scene, she walked purposefully down the street. She had already been given instruction as to where she was to go and realised it wasn't much different that the Ministry of Magic back at home.

Ginny stepped into the telephone booth and pulled the lever – immediately she found herself flying down through a series of underground mazes before arriving at her destination.

'Mediwitch trainees! All mediwitch trainees here please – sign your name and collect your folders!' said a kindly looking, chubby woman dressed in the standard mediwitch uniform.

Ginny hurried towards her, pushing through the swarms of witches and wizards all hurrying the other way and signed her name off.

'Hello dear… what's your name?'

'Ginny Weasley… and you?'

'I'm Martha, the head of the Mediwitch Association America. Here's your folder, note the next two days are free for you – you can do whatever you want, get all your affairs sorted... You're a scholarship? You'll get a monthly allowance – spend it wisely - The address that you're staying in is included in your folder – you'll be staying with two or three other girls okay? Now off you go – I hope you all enjoy yourselves here!'

'Thanks' Ginny said before heading towards the exit. She found her lodgings quite easily, it was a large stylish apartment that didn't look like much from the outside but was absolutely gorgeous on the inside – one of the perks to being magical Ginny mused. The lodging consisted of a common living room and a kitchen with three separate doors leading to their rooms which all had suites of their own. She was pleased to see that the two girls she was staying with were already there and deep in conversation – it looked like she was going to enjoy her stay in America.

'Hey, um… My name is Ginny… Ginny Weasley'

'Hey' replied one of the girls. She had a pale complexion with dark brown hair but smiled widely at her new roommate. 'My name is Ruth – I'm from around these parts, and this is Marlene – she's from England' she said pointing to the tanned blonde haired girl beside her.

'Oh that's like me then!'

'We were just discussing how dishy the boys are here – I passed a really hot guy on my way up – such soulful, stormy grey eyes' Marlene sighed

'The guys back in England aren't that bad are they?' Ginny asked

'Oh. I just love guys with English accents – there's only a few here!' Ruth gushed

'Well, seeing as we're on that topic, possibly not as appealing – I was wondering whether you knew someone from the Auror Department?'

'Who? I should know!' Ruth asked excitedly

'I'm not sure if he's you type – probably a little too old for you, a James Evans? I think he's the Head of the Auror Department here?'

'James Evans! You know him! – Too old for me? You've got to be joking! You've got to introduce him to us!' Ruth shrieked

'I don't know him exactly… but why?' Ginny asked, looking equally as confused as Marlene

'You guys haven't lived! James Evans is only the hottest guy ever. He's the Head of the Auror Department and he's only a year older than us! 6'2 and gorgeously toned…But he doesn't date… such a waste… but how do you know him?

'I don't. Well, he saved my niece from some kidnappers and my mum and my family want me to thank him in person'

'Oh my god – you have to go! Go now! Go talk to him and tell us what happens!... every little detail!'

'I'm sure nothing will – but I don't even know where he'll be!' Ginny explained

He'll be on the topmost level – that's where the Auror Department is… you'll find his door right down the corridor'

Both Ginny and Marlene looked at their new roommate surprised

When Ruth looked guilty both girls looked at her exasperatedly. 'What? He's cute'

'Fine – I don't see what the fuss about this James guy, but I'm going. I'll see you guys later!' Ginny said turning to head back out the door she came from.

'You don't need to go that way!' Marlene called 'there's a door back there that will take you straight into the Ministry of Magic – it's to get us to class faster.'

'Thanks' Ginny called before making her way into the Ministry. Sharing a dorm with the several girls again reminded Ginny of her days back in Hogwarts… the good ones… It seemed that the girls here were just as capable of gossip as those back in England.

* * *

Ginny found James Evans' door easily but before knocking she checked her appearance in the mirror nearby. Ginny Weasley hadn't change much in the past six years. Her bright red hair had calmed into a more attractive auburn. Her 5'8 figure was nice – not too full but with slender long limbs. Why did she feel self conscious? She straightened herself and knocked tentatively on the door.

'Come in' a muffled voice called from inside. She could only assume it was Mr Evans.

'Robards,' came the deep masculine voice again 'have you got the documents concerning the potion smuggling? By the way, you're in charge for Boxing Day – I'm afraid the two of us can't make it' James called as she left herself in.

'It's not Robards' she said in a soft voice before James realised that it in fact was not Robards. He was sitting with his hands in his head, she couldn't see much with his hair being covered mostly by a bandanna, he looked up…

When Ginny looked at the face of the man in front of her, she gasped staring in to the all too familiar startling green eyes, as James stared transfixed at the woman in front of him. No one said anything for a minute before Ginny whispered…

'Harry…?'

At this, James seemed to come to his senses 'Harry?' he asked looking genuinely confused. 'Sorry, you must have the wrong person. My name is James… James Evans – it's a pleasure to meet you…'

'Oh… I'm sorry' she said confused. Just then another door leading from his office opened and another familiar face walked through the door. But this time Ginny knew for certain who this was and her demeanour changed immediately. She was wrong to think that that man was Harry – he would never employ a man like this…

'Ferret' she growled 'What are you doing here?'

Draco looked surprised at the scene in front of him but seemed to understand when James gave him an infinitesimal shake of his head.

'Sorry, I can't have you speaking like that to my deputy in chief. Draco, would you mind moving out for a minute?'

Draco threw a furtive glance to his friend before walking out. 'I'm sorry' Ginny said

'No… I'm sorry… let me get myself better presented then we can talk Miss…' he trailed off

'It's Weasley. Ginny Weasley – but you can call me Ginny' she said realising for the first time that in fact, James Evans was standing in front of her half naked.

She was confused about whom this man really was but she could see why many of the young mediwitches were infatuated with him. He was handsome to say the least.

Noticing her blush James said 'Excuse me' before heading towards another door that seemed to double as a closet before pulling on a shirt and making his way back out.

'To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Weasley?' James asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt and started to fix up his collar and roll up his sleeves.

'Well, just a few days ago you rescued a few children from some kidnappers. One of them was my niece Sophie Weasley. Our family was hoping to thank you in person at the Christmas dinner but seeing as you can't make it, they asked me to do it when I came here'

'Not to intrude, but what exactly are you doing in America? – I'm hoping that you didn't just come here to thank me'

'Oh not at all… I'm training to be a mediwitch. I had to come here to finish my training.'

'I wish you all the luck… I'm glad that Sophie's well… When you see her next time tell her I said hi…'

'I will… well, thank you again…' there was a knock at the door and this time James called out 'is that you Robards?'

'Yes – I've got the documents you asked for'

'Thanks – just hold on a second' James called

'Well I'd better get going; otherwise my roommates will wonder what I'm up to. Thanks again…' Ginny said, looking anxiously at the door.

'You're welcome, it was nothing really'

Ginny let herself out past Robards who was waiting at the door. Once she had gone Robards asked his Commanding Auror 'Who was the stunning redhead?'

'No one…' James said looking distant. 'Just… No one…' and that's what she would be… The Ministry was a very large institution, and there were hundreds and thousands of people… he was sure that they would never have to meet again…

* * *

'What happened?', 'Isn't he just gorgeous?' Ginny was bombarded with questions when she got back to her dorm.

'Come on, tell us what happened!' Ruth said

'Was he cute?' Marlene asked

Ginny told them briefly what happened but was all too confused and disorientated with the day's events themselves to tell them every little detail. 'It was nothing… nothing really…'

* * *

Hope you liked it - please pretty please review!


	3. Heartbroken

So I've redone this chapter as well - not too many drastic changes here, mainly grammar and such. But please review - tell me what you like, don't like - what I could improve - always open to constructive criticism...

* * *

_Two months later…_

'We need to assess you first' said Martha, the head of the Mediwitch association. All of the girls in the training program had gotten to know their chubby, friendly head very well. She was their friend and a motherly figure to those who had left families behind to participate in the program.

'We know you've gone through a tremendous amount of training these past two months but before we can let you administer patients in real life situations we have to make sure that you know what you're doing. That means another practical for you.'

All of the girls groaned, they had been studying and practicing as hard as they could for the past two months and this was yet another exam they had to study for.

'But study hard and I assure you will get rewards' Martha said cryptically. This sparked up the interest of most girls and soon there was whispering amongst the crowd.

'I'm not going to tell you yet what your reward is, but it is certain that only a few of you will be able to obtain it. So study hard, the topics will be posted on the notice board this afternoon'

There was a great movement and all the girls moved off. Many had classes to go to and were already running late. Ginny, Ruth and Marlene didn't have a class until late that afternoon so they had decided to go to muggle New York and enjoy themselves.

'I wonder what the reward is' Ruth said as they took their seats at a muggle café

'I don't care really' Ginny said 'But I've got to study hard anyway – I need to keep up my scholarship – my parents don't have enough money to send me here themselves – no less the specialists training course in a few months time. Since I'm still studying myself, I don't have any time to earn much…'

'I don't think I'm going to do that training course… I think I'm happy just being a healer…' Marlene said

'You see, I don't really know what I want to do… It's all been pretty confusing… I haven't really been sure about anything for a longtime…' Ginny drifted off, once more thinking about a familiar pair of startling emerald green eyes that she couldn't get out of her head.

There was a great movement and all the girls moved off. Many had classes to go to and were already running late. Ginny, Ruth and Marlene however didn't have a class until late that afternoon so they had decided to go to muggle New York and enjoy themselves.

'Ginny?' her two friends looked concernedly at her 'are you alright? You seem to be really quiet nowadays'

'What…' she asked, finally coming out of her reverie 'Of course I'm fine… I think I might have gotten just a little shocked...'

'Okay…' Marlene said looking unsure 'Well, what should we do on Christmas? No one from home can come – my little brother's contracted Dragon Pox – and I've never had it before, they don't want to infect me by any chance… I don't suppose you guys are going home?'

'I don't think I am – my parents are off in Alaska visiting relatives – I said I couldn't come because we have training the next day' Ruth replied

'I'm not going back home… Mum will be disappointed but I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes open with the studying I'll have to catch up on… I might as Derek to come visit me…' Ginny said.

'Now who's Derek and how come we hear about him only now? I would have thought he would be sending you owl's everyday…' Ruth said slyly

'Well, Derek is my boyfriend – I'm sure that I've mention him to you guys before… haven't I?'

'No you haven't' Marlene said while Ruth seemed to be more focused on his looks

'Is he hot? Show us a picture' she asked

Ginny took out a picture from her purse. It was from when the two of them had first started dating more than a year ago. They looked happy together and Ginny seemed happier than she had been in a long time. All the men she had dated previously had been players, cheated on her at the first opportunity, liked her only based on her looks, her reputation. All except for one... She had been sick and tired of it and when Derek had finally asked her out, Ginny was hoping for a decent man who could give her a happy, long lasting relationship – and Derek seemed like the type of guy who might be able to give it to her.

'Well he's cute, that's for sure' Ruth said cheekily

'You should invite him over here' Marlene said

'I think I will. Just remind me about it when we get back to the apartment'

'So what do you think we should do for Christmas?' Marlene asked, taking a bite of her croissant

'Well I was thinking we should just hang out somewhere during the day and then go to a club at night – it's should have a great atmosphere at Christmas. That way it's not too girly so you can bring Derek along – unless you want to spend the day with Derek in private' Ruth added naughtily

Ginny blushed furiously.

'How do you know what this means Marlene?' Ruth asked slyly 'Derek needs some company, so that means we need dates!'

Ginny laughed at her boy –crazy friends and took a quiet sip of her cappuccino. 'Okay guys' she said 'We'd better get going now, I need to find all of my stuff for today's theory class'

'Fine party-pooper' Ruth grumbled, grudgingly getting up to go to class 'Let's go'

* * *

When Ginny got back to the apartment the girls shared, she wrote two letters – one to her mother and the other to her boyfriend.

_Dear Mum,_

_I hope you're well and I hope that the rest of the family is well too… say hi to Sophie and give them all my love. (Remind Percy to bring Sophie over soon – I'm missing my little girl)_

_I'm well and I'm getting through training alright, pretty well actually. I've made some amazing friends. (I've out a picture in the envelope as well) their names are Ruth and Marlene and they're making my stay here much more enjoyable. We're having one more exam before we're allowed to start nursing actual patients in real life situations. I'm enjoying myself… I really am._

_I met with Mr. Evans and thanked him on behalf of our whole family (he says hi to Sophie by the way). He didn't seem as bad as Percy described him in the beginning. Well, guess who I met at the Auror Department? Draco Malfoy! I know – Draco Malfoy and Auror? In my wildest nightmares but apparently it's true. He seems to have changed though, and everyone here seems to think he's a good person. He didn't even really react when I called him ferret… I guess people can change._

_I miss you loads and can't wait to hear from you soon. _

_Love Always,_

_Ginny_

_P.S Can you ask Derek if he wants to come visit me on Christmas Day? We have the day before Christmas free as well so he can come early. I sent him a letter but I'm not sure he'll get it… Thanks…_

_(I'm sorry I can't come home for Christmas… there's too much I would have to catch up on… Really sorry…)_

* * *

_Derek,_

_I have Christmas Day off this time round so I was wondering if you wanted to come visit me here. I can't come home because I have a big practical exam two days later._

_Send your reply with this owl..._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

'Marlene' Ginny called to her friend 'Can I borrow your owl? I need to send a letter'

'Sure' she said

Ginny tied the letters to their respective owls and let them soar out of the open window.

* * *

Christmas was almost here and Ginny could sense the excitement in the air. She was happy too; although she would not be with her family this Christmas, Derek was coming to visit her, and she would be spending her Christmas with her friends.

The night before Christmas Eve, Ginny, Ruth and Marlene were snuggled up on the couch in their pyjamas watching a muggle movie that was running on the television. They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice the doorbell ring several times. It was only when they paused the movie to get more popcorn that they heard the bell ring.

'Who is it' Marlene called from her place on the couch.

'It's me… Derek'

Ginny rushed to open the door while her friends ran around, jumping over furniture to try and clean up as much as possible.

'Derek! You're here!' Ginny cried, enveloping her boyfriend in a hug.

'These are for you' He produced a bunch of tulips from behind his back…

'Oh thank you – you really shouldn't have' Ginny murmured, bringing the flowers to her nose.

'It looks like you've been having fun' Derek mused as he peeped into their living room.

'Um… why don't you come in…?' she asked. When she saw her friends sitting on the couch awkwardly, she introduced them to her boyfriend. 'Derek, this is Ruth and Marlene… and guys… this is Derek…'

'Pleased to meet you' he said charmingly to the girls before turning to Ginny. Feeling the unease in the mood he asked 'is this a bad time?... It seems like you were… quite busy…'

'I think it might be… I hope you don't mind though… I thought you were coming tomorrow…'

'I had planned on surprising you… but it's alright...'

'I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning?' Ginny asked hopefully

'Wouldn't miss it' he said and handed a piece of parchment 'here's the address of the hotel I'm staying in… you can apparate right in okay?'

'Sure… okay… thank you…'

'I'll see you tomorrow; we'll make it a date… Love you' he turned away

'I love you too…' Ginny said closing the door behind her boyfriend.

Once the door had closed, her two friends started giggling madly…

'Oh My God' Ruth gasped 'You should have seen his expression when he looked at the place… I mean we weren't exactly presentable in our pj's were we?

'I hope we didn't ruin anything' Marlene said taking the more sensitive side

'Not at all' said Ginny her eyes sparkling mischievously. 'He's asked me to meet him tomorrow morning… he gave me the address of his hotel room…'

The three of them shrieked with laughter before Ruth began to pummel both her friends with a nearby pillow ensuing in the world's most fun pillow fight…

* * *

'Urgh' Ginny groaned 'How long did we actually end up sleeping for?'

'Two hours?' Ruth offered

'More like ten minutes' Marlene yawned

'Oh My God – guys you've got to help me -' Ginny said looking at the alarm clock 'I said I was meeting Derek the first thing in the morning!' she said now fully awake.

This woke up both Ruth and Marlene – they both wanted to help Ginny get ready for her with Derek – after having possibly ruined a great night for Ginny yesterday.

'Come on! Ginny – go get ready. Marlene and I will sort out your wardrobe!' Go, go, go!' Ruth chased Ginny off to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny was standing at the door dressed in a tight fitting, three quarter sleeved grey and coal striped dress with thick stockings and a pair of leather ankle boots.

'You're the epitome of perfection' Marlene said, giving her one final check 'now go get your man!'

'Thank you guys' Ginny said giving her friends a quick hug before turning on her heel and apparating straight into Derek's hotel room as he had told her to.

What she saw when she got there was a slap to her face. Derek was lying on the bed entwined with a long legged blonde girl and they were evidently very busy with each other. Ginny was sick and tired of being cheated on by every man she ever went out with and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

She ripped off the necklace Derek had given her when they had first started dating off her neck and threw it straight at him. Thanks to years spent on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the pendant landed squarely on his forehead causing him to look up suddenly.

'Baby' he said, apparently shocked that she was here, he pushed the girl off him 'It's not what you think it is'

'What is it then? Did you think that just cos I was a little late, you could invite someone else in so you could -' Ginny asked angrily when the blonde haired woman who had hurried to cover herself cut her off.

'Derek. Who is this woman? What's she doing here?'

'What are you?' Ginny asked her heatedly

'I'm his girlfriend – what do you think you're doing here interrupting our holiday?'

'Well' she said glowered at Derek 'It seems as if he's been leading the two of us on then… because I've been dating him for the past eighteen months.'

'What?' The woman shrieked

'I thought you would be different' Ginny said pulling out her wand 'But you turned out to be like every one of them' she said enunciating each word with jinxes before turning on her heel.

She arrived at the girl's apartment in an instant and ran through the house before going into her room and slamming the door shut, locking it. She threw herself into a corner and curling up into a small ball she started to let the tears flow…

'Ginny did you leave something behind?' Ruth asked after seeing her friend run back into the apartment.

But when she and Marlene came closer to the door, they could hear the well defined sobs coming from the room.

'Ginny, what happened?' Marlene asked through the door, now becoming worried about her friend

They tried the door, but finding it locked Marlene murmured the spell '_Alohomora_' and the door swung open. They found Ginny out of her dress, wearing her pyjamas again and crying into one of her mum's homemade sweaters.

'Sweetie' Ruth soothed 'What happened? Do you want me to get the ice cream?'

Ginny gave a tear stained nod before Ruth said '_Accio _ice cream' and the cookies and cream ice cream tub sailed over to them from the kitchen.

Taking a scoop of ice cream, Ginny started to explain what had happened…

'Oh, I'm so sorry…' Marlene soothed

'That backstabbing bastard' Ruth glowered

'But honestly Ginny, for the short time I've known you, I've already learned that you're a determined young woman who chases her dreams, goes after what she wants… You can't let a guy like Derek bring you down…' Marlene said

'I know… But I'm just so sick of it… I can't take it anymore... I've had enough of it… every one of the guys that I've dated turned out to be cheating on me… all except for one of them… all of my boyfriends after him seem to be less than perfect copies of him…'

'What happened to that guy?' Marlene asked curiously

'He disappeared… no one knows where he went… no one in England… no one in the world knows where he is… I don't even know if he's still alive…' she sobbed

'Oh you poor thing'

'What was his name?' Ruth asked

'You won't believe me…'

'Of course we will' Ruth said eager to know more…

'His name was Harry… Harry Potter…'

'Oh my god… that actually fits… I didn't realize when I first met you… Ron Weasley was one of the Golden Trio… you're his sister aren't you? And no one knows what happened to him…' Ruth gasped

'Oh… that's so sad… the only one that ever really cared for you disappeared…' Marlene sighed

'And it was my entire fault…' Ginny whispered through sobs…

'What could you have done to make Harry Potter disappear off the face of the earth?'

'I told him to go…' she whispered…

* * *

_*Flashback**After the Battle of Hogwarts*_

_The Weasley family was gathered around the still body of their son and brother. __They were all supporting each other whilst grieving for a part of themselves that had been lost._

_Harry walked along but didn't dare to intrude upon the Weasleys as they grieved, although they'd all accepted him with open arms… all except for one…_

_Once the family had dispersed, Harry made his way to Ginny who was still crying by her brother's body._

'_I'm sorry' he whispered through his cracked lips_

_When Ginny didn't say anything he placed a hand on her shoulder. 'I don't expect us to-' he was cut off by Ginny's derisive scream_

'_Don't touch me!' she screamed_

'_I'm sorry. I understand-'_

'_No. No you don't understand… this is all your fault… he's gone. Fred's gone… Fred should be here… It's all you fault… You should be dead'_

_He stared at her, her words sending a shock through his body, the sorrow in his emerald eyes only growing heavier._

'_Don't come near me' she screamed 'I don't want to see you ever again'_

'_Do you mean that?' he asked, his voice cracking and the tears pooling in his eyes yet refusing to fall 'Do you really mean that?'_

'_Of course I do!' she screamed 'Go away… I never want to see you again… It's your entire fault… I hate you'_

_He stared at her for minutes… taking in all the hurt she was throwing at him before turning away and walking… walking… walking out of the school grounds… he met only one person on his way out… it was Mrs. Weasley…_

'_Harry' she called 'Harry, where are you going?'_

_He didn't stop… he wasn't sure if he could start again if he stopped, but Mrs. Weasley caught up to him and turned him around to face her._

'_Harry where are you going?' she asked, the pain of losing her son still heavy in her eyes_

'_Away…' he said, not looking into the eyes of the only mother he had ever truly known 'I've got to go away…' he said absently_

'_Well you'll be coming back soon won't you? I suppose you want some peace and quiet don't you?' she saw the hurt in his eyes_

'_I'm not sure' he said although he fully well knew the answer_

'_Well come back soon… Just know… We're all proud of you, we really are…' she said_

'_Thanks Mrs. Weasley' he heard himself say 'I'm sorry' he turned away and walked out of the school grounds… he kept on walking… having no clue of where his feet would lead him…_

_*End flashback*_

* * *

'I practically told him to go and die' Ginny whispered 'who knows if he did… He was broken after the war… in an even worse state than I was… he had watched so many people he loved die for him… He needed the people he loved… and I just crushed him…'

Her friends stared at her in shock. Neither knew what to tell her or how to comfort their friend…

'Guys suck' Ruth said later that day 'They tell you that they love you and then go behind your backs. Look at Derek – what a coward… didn't even come after you…'

'What you need Ginny is a girl's day out – no guys tomorrow. We're gonna go have some fun by ourselves. Right, Ruth?' Marlene asked

'Of course – who needs guys?'

'We'll go on a one day road trip – wizard style '

'Where to?'

'The beach!' Marlene squealed

'And a club afterwards?' Ruth asked

Ginny looked at her friends bantering and gave a small smile. It was nice to think that these girls really cared about her, and although she was heartbroken once more, she was going to make the day as fun as possible for the girls… a thank you present…

'Thank you guys' she whispered, interrupting their conversation when three tawny; ministry owl flew in through the open window…

'These must be our results!' Ruth squealed. The three of them went to their respective owls in anticipation and undid the knots with trembling hands. These results would mean whether they got into the final stage of their training or not.

Ruth opened hers first 'I passed! I just made it!'

'So did I… I stuffed up the theory though' Marlene said 'What about you?' she asked Ginny

Ginny hadn't opened hers yet and so she did slowly. It read;

_**FINAL EXAMINATION RESULTS**_

_**Pass grades:**__Outstanding__**(O)**__Fail grades: Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations__**(E)**__Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable__**(A)**__Troll (T)_

_**GINERVA WEASLEY HAS RECEIVED**_

_Healing potions: O_

_Healing Charms: O_

_Medicinal Plants: E_

_Practical Capabilities: O_

_Theory Examinations: O_

_Ginerva Weasley, we are pleased to inform you that you have received the highest standing results in the Mediwitch Training Course this year in America. As well as keeping up your place in the Mediwitch Scholarship and attaining a place in the upcoming Specialists Training Course, you are entitled to three tickets to the annual Ministry New Years Eve Event Night held on the 31st__of December. One pass holder may bring a guest each. Please dress appropriately._

_Regards,_

_Martha Waverly_

* * *

'What is it?' asked Ruth

Ginny, speechless at her own results gave the piece of parchment to her friends to read. Not long after, there were squeals of excitement.

'Oh My Gosh – You're so smart… and you actually get to go to the Ministry Event Night… you are so lucky…'

'Well I was thinking of who I might give these two tickets away' Ginny said coyly waving the two extra tickets in the air "I was wondering if you've heard of two gorgeous, kind hearted girls… I was thinking of giving it to them… I was wondering if you could pass it on to them…' she held out the two tickets to her friends…

'Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!' they both squealed hugging Ginny

'You know what this means?' Ruth said turning towards the other girls 'We're in for some retail therapy!'

'Right – Girls Day out tomorrow' Marlene said 'We're going shopping for Christmas!' **(AN: I know that shops aren't supposed to be open on Christmas Day but in the Wizarding World they are – deal with it. Besides I have artistic license - one of my characters really needs retail therapy! :P)**

* * *

So... I hope you liked it... Please review...

Extra Points for any one who has any ideas - PM me those though...


	4. Christmases of Past and Present

Redone – hope you like it!

* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up on Christmas morning with a start. Last night's nightmare had been particularly horrible. She didn't want to think about it. For the last six years, when times were hard, her nights had often been plagued with nightmares.

But she smiled, she was heartbroken, far away from family and felt almost utterly lost, but she was going to make this day enjoyable for the sake of her friends.

'Presents!' she heard Ruth shriek as she left her bedroom and made her way towards the living room. In the centre of the room was a magnificent Christmas tree covered in gold and purple decorations, it was a beautiful thing and her mind drifted back to a Christmas she had many years ago. I was when Harry was in sixth year, she was in fifth – the year that everything had finally come together for her.

_*Flashback*_

_Harry and Ginny were in the Griffindor common room, it was deserted except for a few students milling around. It was the night before Christmas, the fire was roaring and beside it the Christmas tree they were decorating._

_Ginny picked up another bauble and hung it cautiously on the branch of the tree, Celestine Warbeck was warbling on the old radio in the background and it reminded her of Christmas at home._

_Harry handed her a small ornament of two doves flying side by side. It was made of a delicately spun glass and sparkled softly in the firelight._

'_It's beautiful…' she gasped softly_

'_It's yours if you want it…' he said softly 'Just as my heart is…'_

_She grinned cheekily at him 'So you give me beautiful ornaments, say a few words to charm me and you expect me to what? Swoon?'_

'_That would be nice' Harry smirked as their foreheads rested against each other_

'_You wish Mr. Potter' Ginny said audaciously giving Harry a small kiss on his nose before running the direction of the couch._

'_Come back here' Harry chased after her, ending up with him on top of her on the couch, their noses touching._

'_I love you' he whispered kissing her softly…_

_*End Flashback*_

'Ginny, hurry up – look you've got a tonne of presents' Marlene said, jolting her back into the real world.

'Right, presents' Ginny muttered distractedly before heading towards the large pile of presents that was awaiting her under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. Among her presents was one of her mum's famous Weasley jumpers accompanied with a large tine of homemade fudge and a delicately made gingerbread house, some samples of the newest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products that George had sent – although she was reluctant to start trying out those, a book about famous Mediwitches around the world – obviously from Hermione, some stuff from Honeydukes from Ron, Bill and Charlie had come together to get her the latest broom that was out – her Nimbus 2000 was getting old, and Percy had sent her an album that she hadn't had any time to open yet.

'Come on' Ruth said 'Get ready – we're planning to hit the shops early!'

Ginny pulled on a deep purple sweater dress with a pair of sheer stockings, black knee high boots, a checked scarf, and a dark grey beanie and waited for her friends. Marlene was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with a pale blue skivvy that accentuated her curves perfectly while Ruth was wearing a long-sleeved, beige pinafore dress with dark stockings.

'Let's hit the streets!' Ruth said.

* * *

They found the mall easily, it was busy because it was Christmas and the few people milling about looked aimless.

'Uh…' Ginny asked uncertainly 'Are you that they shops will be open? After all it is Christmas Day….'

'If you know the right places to look for – besides wizarding shops are open on public holidays' Ruth said knowingly

They passed a store that looked abandoned, dusty and run down with old fashioned clothes.

'Here? I think this one's definitely closed' Marlene said

'Don't judge a book by its cover' Ruth said wisely and she was right. The inside of the store was a whole different story. It had polished white marble floors and gleaming racks with dresses of all kind. Ginny spotted a sign near the register.

'This is Gladrags!' she said 'I can't believe that there's a Gladrags outlet here!'

'I found it a few months ago!' Ruth said excitedly 'Now all we have to do is find some killer outfits for Event Night!'

Marlene was the first to find a dress on their shopping spree. It was a white mini halter neck dress in layers that was made of chiffon and came up just above her knees – she looked like an angel.

She twirled around for her friends to examine the dress. 'Do think it matches my hair?'

'Of course it matches your hair – you're blonde, blonde matches anything – try being a redhead for a day' Ginny said

'It's perfect! I'm sure he won't be able to resist you in that!' Ruth cried jumping up and down.

'He?' Ginny asked

'Oops!' Ruth mouthed

'Well I didn't really want to tell you because you were still getting over Derek… but this guy asked me out...' Marlene looked guilty…

'Oh come on you guys – you know I'm much stronger than that – I'm happy that you have a guy… Now I know where you've been sneaking off to recently. Tell me about him...'

'He's really sweet. He asked me to come with him to his friends' place for Christmas but I told him I couldn't – I needed to spend it with you guys. But he asked me to Event Night anyway'

'Ohh, that's sweet' Ginny gushed.

'Hang on a second' Ruth caught on 'You said he asked you to come with him to friends' house –he would ask you that if you had been dating for a long time… how long exactly have you been dating this guy?'

Marlene looked shifty 'two… months…' she whispered

'TWO MONTHS?' Ruth shrieked 'How did we not know this? That would have to mean that you met him in the first week that we arrived'

'First day actually… he was the guy I was moaning over when I met you…'

'Oh my god!' Ginny said 'Who is it? You've got to tell us who!'

'You'll find out' Marlene said smiling mysteriously ' Now you two go find yourselves some dresses while I go and pay for this thing' she shooed them off.

In the end both Ruth and Ginny found dresses as well. Ruth's was a strapless, sweetheart dress. It was a light watermelon colour and was draped and crisscrossed across the bust. Ginny's was a short beige, sleeveless cowl neck dress that was tight fitting, showed off her curves (and long limbs) and went amazingly with her auburn hair.

They spent the rest of the day shopping for other clothes and shoes; they had lunch in the mall, finally coming home, laden with bags at five in the afternoon.

'Urgh, I'm wiped out, I'm gonna head to bed' Ruth groaned when they had finally trudged up all the stairs to their lodgings.

'Yeah, me too' Marlene said

'Okay, I'll see you guys then… Sweet dreams' Ginny said heading to her own room as well. She took a shower, changing into one of her mum's knitted jumpers and her pyjama shorts before heading into the kitchen to make herself some hot chocolate.

Outside it was snowing and Ginny headed towards the balcony with her hot chocolate in hand before curling up on the weathered deck chair outside to watch the snowflakes fall delicately. Another year was almost gone and Ginny reflected on everything that had happened in her life.

It seemed like it was only yesterday that she was four years old and infatuated with the story of Harry Potter, she had imagined him to be blonde haired and blue eyed like all the rest of those superheroes, she imagined that he would be perfect. But when she finally saw him when she was ten years old and he had just become her brother's friend, her view of him changed… He was better than perfect, his messy black hair and bright, emotive emerald green eyes – just perfect… something that had stayed with him throughout the years… And then there was the whole Chamber of Secrets incident – she still had nightmares about it… but what she remembered most was the care that those particular emerald green eyes had shown when Harry rescued her from the Chamber. By the time she was 14 and in fourth year, she tried to brush it off as a simple childhood crush, so she started to date around, dating other guys who always turned out to be less than perfect imitations of Harry… And then finally in her fifth year everything came together, Harry noticed her – she wasn't just Ron's little sister any more…

Harry loved her – and told her that continuously… it all ended when he broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral – all because of his stupid nobility, be even so, she still felt that they were connected and knew that he still loved her… and then she ruined everything after the Battle of Hogwarts. They both needed each other then – but she just had to go and ruin it… she felt even worse after Harry disappeared and Ron told her that every day when they were out hunting Horcruxes, when he thought anyone wasn't watching, he took out his Marauders Map and watched the dot that represented her, always keeping an eye on her. Ron thought he was comforting her; however he was only making it worse. None of her family actually knew about what happened after the battle, between the two of them but she had always suspected that her mother knew somehow that she was to blame. She couldn't even face her mother on the day that was supposed to be Harry's 18th birthday – his first birthday after the war. Her mother even made a cake and arranged everything, trying to make herself believe that he hadn't left but breaking down at the last minute. She cried for the son she had lost and Ginny couldn't even bring herself to look at her own mother.

Ginny sighed. There was nothing she could do now, she looked up at the moon and whispered 'Good night'

* * *

In another part of New York, James was sitting in one of the spare rooms in his friend Mark's parents mansion, contemplating the power of words… how his life had changed so much with a few simple words.

'Hey – it's past twelve now, everyone's gone to sleep – I'll see you tomorrow okay?' Draco popped his head into the room.

'Okay, hey I forgot to ask you – I thought you were bringing a date – what happened to her?'

'She said she wouldn't be able to make it, but it's alright, she's coming to Event Night with me' Draco looked pleased with himself

'Shit, I forgot about the Ministry Event Night… right…'

'So you'll be going stag, as usual?'

'Do I even have to go…?" James complained

'Do you even have to ask?

'Fine…'

'Right, I'll see you tomorrow then.' Draco closed the door as he left the room as James looked up to the sky and thought about a particularly fiery red head with brown eyes.

* * *

Early the next morning, James woke up to find a beady eyed black owl pecking furiously at his fingers; he recognised the bird as Robards'.

'Ow! What was that for?' he grumbled opening up the letter and sucking at the blood on his finger. It was indeed from Robards who seemed like he was having trouble back at the ministry. He quickly conjured a Patronus to assure Robards that he would be coming as soon as possible. James padded out in to the kitchen where the rest of his friends were currently having breakfast.

'Hey, we didn't wake you up, you looked a bit out of it yesterday night, have some breakfast – Jenny's cooking' Andy said

'I'm sorry, I don't have the time for breakfast, something urgent has come up at work and I've got to go… I'll have to leave as soon as possible.'

'That's fine mate, I'll you soon okay?' Mark said

'Sure, thanks for the stay – Draco you can stay here if you want'

'Not a chance – I'm coming with you' he said

'Okay, I'll see you outside in five?' James asked

'Got it'

Five minutes later the two of them had said their goodbyes and were outside where the rest of their friends couldn't see them so they could apparate. Before they left, James prepped Draco on the situation.

'Some of the potion smugglers we were holding at base seem to have escaped some way or another; there are a few loose inside the Ministry and the rest – about three are running loose in the streets of New York, but they'll probably apparate somewhere else soon so we've got to get there quickly. Can you handle the Ministry?'

'Sure, so you're going after the others?' Draco asked

'Yeah, send a few more Aurors after me once you get to the Ministry.' James sighed

'Hey, are you alright?' Draco looked at his friend in concern 'You look pretty beat, I can handle the ones in New York and I'll get Robards to handle the ones in the Ministry – you can get some rest, you look like you need it.'

'No – I'm fine; I shouldn't have even taken that break. I messed things up…' James said despondently

'That's ridiculous; you of all people need, as many breaks as possible. Take care okay? I'll send some reinforcements after you.'

'Thanks' James gave his friend a wry smile before turning on his heel and apparating to the streets of New York.

Draco stared into the space that his friend had just disappeared from. James _had_ looked pretty beat up about something this morning when he had woken up and Draco wasn't sure whether it was just the late night.

He looked back at James' friends' penthouse to check that no one was watching and saw a curtain swing back into place. He had a feeling that once James met up again with his friends, he would have a lot of explaining to do. But James' friends were good, reasonable people, they would probably understand – at least there was the option of wiping their memories Draco thought wryly before turning on his heel.

James apparated, landing in a dark alley in the middle of New York and walked quickly through the streets towards the main square, hand on his wand and keeping a look out for anyone with a wand that looked suspicious. Just as he made it to the main square he saw a man in dark clothes that looked a lot like wizards' robes dart into another alleyway and hurried after him.

Soon enough the culprit realised he was being tailed and shot spells over his shoulder at James.

'_Reducto!_' the wizard yelled and a building blasted apart debris falling from the sky. (No doubt the muggles would find some explanation for it) James just got out of the way in time.

'_Stupefy!_' James yelled but missed as he swerved away to dodge a spell from another wizard that had joined the running potion smuggler. The wizard in front of him stopped abruptly, having come to a dead end.

'Look,' James said 'I don't want to have to hurt you. Come quietly and everything will be alright

The man smiled maliciously and turned on his heel, James was just able to grab on to him before he had apparated away. They landed somewhere James had never been before but he had a feeling that this was another of their secret hideouts. The rest of the Aurors probably wouldn't be able to find him now unless they thought to follow any apparition trails; he was surrounded and outnumbered by the men. There was a feeling of intense pain on his wand hand and James realised that he had just been splinched.

'_Diffindo_' the potion smuggler who had apparated yelled, he was aiming for James' hand so the Auror would let go of him but missed and the spell hit James across the chest and upper arms. James released his grip, groaning at the pain from the cut. He could feel the flesh split open and the blood gush out; he fell to the ground on his knees.

'Come on, let's get out of here' one of the men grumbled, kicking James to the floor. James groaned again feeling helpless as they filed away. He could feel his energy and blood draining away, bit by bit until he finally blacked out…

* * *

_A few hours later…_

'Where is he?' Draco paced in James' office 'He should have been here hours ago'

'Relax' Robards assured 'James is capable of taking care of himself. He'll be fine. Knowing him, he'll probably already be questioning security.'

'He's been away for ages. I'm sending out a search party, I'm going with them'

'Okay Chief, I'll hold up fort here'

As Draco strode out of the room, he turned back 'Tell me if anything happens okay?'

'Sure'

'Make sure the Med Department fixes up those two men that were injured, make sure they're alert for any emergencies. I'm expecting the worst from James'

'Okay, sure thing'

Draco left the office and just as he was walking to the briefing room to set up a search team, an Auror flooed into base. Just as the Auror was stepping out of the fireplace, Draco noticed that he was supporting on his shoulder, the limp and bloody body of his friend. He was still alive, only just. Draco rushed over immediately.

'Matthews' he addressed the Auror 'What happened here?'

'When you sent in the reinforcements after James, the potion smugglers had already apparated. It took us a while to find their apparition trail and even then it was very faint. When we followed the trail, we found James – I brought him back here – the others are still chasing the other criminals down.'

'Is he conscious?' Draco asked anxiously, helping Matthews to support James to the Med Department.

'Barely. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't even remember this conversation when he recovers.'

'Okay, let's get him to the Med Department quickly. I'll send them a Patronus to tell them that we're coming and so they're ready'

'Just hurry up and get me there' groaned James 'I'm dying here if you didn't notice'

Both of the men on either side of him chuckled 'Still the James we know and love' Matthews smirked as they helped the Head Auror get to the Medical Department.

* * *

They were in class when the emergency call came. Apparently a few Aurors had been injured in one of their missions and they needed immediate help.

'This is your first opportunity to administer a patient in a real life situation. We have faith in your abilities, make us proud and show that you've actually learned something. You've helped out in the wards before – now it's your turn to be the Mediwitch. We only need a few of you for this' Martha said and many of the girls groaned knowing that not all of them would be able to do the job.

'Since Ginny here has achieved the highest marks in your recent test, we've seen it fit to give her the opportunity. These emergencies are reported to be highly severe with one of the patients in a highly critical condition. You may choose two others to come with you' she smiled kindly at Ginny, knowing immediately who she would choose.

'Thanks Martha. Marlene, Ruth you guys can come with me'

'Okay, come with me then' Martha led the way for the three trainees

When they reached the Medical Department, Martha briefed the three girls. 'Okay Marlene, you're in Ward 7 – that's the burns ward. In room 14 and Auror has sustained major burns from fiendfyre – there's not much you can do to heal him properly, but the burns need to be administered. Ruth, you're in Ward 5 – the cuts and poisons, in room 27 a man has some cuts that have been exposed to poison, you need to administer an antidote and heal the cuts, Ginny, you're in the same ward in room number 12 where an Auror has some deep cuts and is suffering from severe blood loss. He'll need some blood rejuvenation and something to heal the cuts; he'll probably have passed out by now. Observe his condition and administer him appropriately.'

'Are the cuts that bad?' Ginny asked

'You'll see when you get there' Martha said gravely 'he's the patient that's in the most critical condition, you have to do your job well. This could become a lot worse if you don't treat him properly. Now off you go, hurry.'

The three girls wished each other good luck and headed to their respective patients…

* * *

Please leave a review…


	5. Realisations and Resolutions

So, this is another chapter that I've redone (I know it was a while since I redid chapter four - sorry about that - for any readers that are reading my story.) If there are any of you i would really love it (and find it motivation to write more) if you reviewed!

Ty- hope you like it!

* * *

Ginny wished her friends good luck with their own patients and hurried to the ward where her patient was waiting, on her way she collected a few healing potions, pepper up potion and some antiseptic potions for the wounds. She hoped that when she got there, it wouldn't be too gruesome but unfortunately for her that wish wasn't answered – and there was another major shock.

'Harry?' she looked at the bloody figure lying in front of her on the hospital bed, messy black hair splayed over the pillow. The scene reminded her of the many times that she had seen Harry lying alone and bloody on the hospital beds in Hogwarts.

'I don't know why you keep on doing that' the man on the bed groaned, 'I thought we already established the fact that my name was James. Please just get me fixed up – I feel horrible'

Ginny glared at James but proceeded to sanitize herself and to move and clean up her patient.

'_Tergeo_' she muttered and the spell from her wand siphoned the blood off James' bare chest. Only then could she see the extent of the large gash that stretched across most of his chest and the top of his right arm. She winced as she saw how big it was.

Taking a small towel, she dipped it into a small bowl of the antiseptic potion. As she dabbed at the cut, James hissed, the potion stinging his open flesh.

'Ow!' he hissed again as she dabbed once more 'I don't suppose you have a less painful alternative for this do you?'

Ginny glared at him again, jabbing at the wounds slightly harder than normal. 'I don't suppose I could have been assigned a more grateful patient'

'Okay, I get it. I'll shut up'

Ginny gave a final dab at the wounds to clean up any remaining blood, and muttered a spell to close up the wounds. 'The scars will probably be there for a while… a long while at that, those cuts were pretty deep' she wiped again at the blood that had dried on top of the scar and handed him a vial of potion.

'It's pepper up potion – it'll make you feel a bit better'

James made a face, but glancing quickly at Ginny's annoyed face he downed the contents of the vial.

'You're already healing well, so you should be out of here in a day or two. If you're feeling dizzy then drink this' she handed him a blood replenishing potion 'you can also have the rest of the pepper up potion. If you feel fine then just leave them on the side table here and I'll pick them up'

'Thanks' James muttered as Ginny once again handed him a different vial, telling him to take it in now.

'What's this one for?' James asked.

'A dreamless sleep' she stated.

* * *

It was much later in the evening when Ginny was finally able to make her way back to the lodgings where both Ruth and Marlene were waiting for her.

'How did you go?' Marlene asked as she watched Ginny practically throw herself on the sofa as soon as she got inside.

'Well... I'm exhausted!' Ginny moaned.

'Oh' Ruth said 'Marlene and I were planning on going out to celebrate, we were just waiting for you, but I don't suppose you're up to it'.

'I don't think I am either, but don't let that stop you. You guys go and enjoy yourselves – I need some rest anyway'.

'Okay, I'll let you know if I get it out of her.' Ruth exclaimed.

'Get what out of her?' Ginny asked confused.

'There's only three days till the New Year's Event Night and apparently Ruth can't wait till then to figure out who I'm going with – don't worry, you won't be missing out on anything, - I'll be careful not to let anything slip' Marlene said dryly.

'I see,' Ginny said, half bemused and half exhausted 'I hope you guys enjoy yourselves'.

'Thanks Ginny, rest well' the two of them called as they made their way out.

Once they were gone, Ginny had a quick shower and curled up once more on the sofa and fell into a fitful sleep full of dreams.

_A few hours later…_

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

Ginny woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Still half asleep, she called out 'Ruth, Marlene, you guys can just let yourselves in'.

'It's Percy' called a muffled voice from the other side of the door. This greeting effectively got Ginny up.

'PERCY!' Ginny cried, almost leaping over the sofa in her effort to get up and open the door 'I'm coming'.

'I have Sophie here for you; she's been dying to come and visit for a long time now'.

'Sophie!' Ginny cried opening the door, allowing her young niece to leap into her waiting arms.

'Hi Aunt Ginny, I've missed you' Sophie gave her an enormous cuddle.

'I'm happy to see you too' she said squeezing the little girl.

Percy laughed at his sister and daughter 'You two are nuts, well you guys should spend the time well. I'll be coming to pick Sophie up first thing tomorrow morning before you go to work' he addressed his sister.

'Aww, come on Percy, I can take the day off. It's fine really and plus – I need some girl time with Sophie'.

'No way' Percy said sternly to his sister 'Penny is worried sick that she's all the way in America again. At least this time we know where and who she's with. She'll be coming back home tomorrow morning no exceptions. You'll see her again before you leave America'

Ginny didn't bother arguing with her brother, there was no use - Percy was adamant that it would be this way – and so it was.

'Okay then squirt, say bye to daddy, then we can go have some girl time'

Sophie leaned over from in Ginny's embrace and gave her father a small kiss. Percy chuckled 'She doesn't even give me a hug'

'Keep her safe – and keep yourself safe, you look pretty dead beat today, I can bring her back another day if you want - '

Ginny cut him off '- not a chance.'

'It's your call' he gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and called 'Bye Princess' to his daughter before Ginny shut the door on him.

'Come on, let's go to my room' Ginny led the way. Once they were inside, Sophie went straight to the pile of presents that Ginny hadn't bothered to clean up since Christmas.

Ginny laughed at her niece and said 'Why don't you help be sort through these presents?'

'Sure' Sophie said enthusiastically, sitting herself on the bed as Ginny brought the pile of presents to it. For almost an hour they sorted out the presents, tossing them into '_wanted_' and '_unwanted_' piles, until they came to the album that Percy had sent her for Christmas.

'Cool' Sophie said as she watched the moving pictures.

'Here, let's have a look at that' Ginny pulled the little girl onto her lap and opened the book. The cover read 'Never forget' and the first picture was of Ginny when she was about only a few months old, she was wrapped up cosily in blankets and wailing soundlessly. The next was when she was just under two years and where she was holding in one hand a large teddy bear and in the other Ron's hand, he looked down adoringly at her; she remembered how protective Ron had been of her – even back then. The third picture was from when they had gone to Egypt to visit her oldest brother Bill; this was cut out from a newspaper where they were all cheerfully waving at the camera. It was the next picture that shocked her, tears filled her eyes; it was from her fifth year. It was of her, Ron, Hermione and Harry who were lounging around the pond in the backyard, they looked happy and carefree – although Ron was between them, Harry and Ginny were holding hands behind him.

'Uncle James' Sophie said excitedly pointing at Harry's moving figure

'No, that's not Uncle James, his name is… Harry…' she said

At that moment, something clicked inside of her. James **was** Harry! James or Harry or whatever he went by now, he couldn't deny it. Even a child, who had known him for less than three months and hadn't even seen him for most of that time, could tell they were the same person. She didn't know why she hadn't seen it before; she had always thought that there was something oddly familiar about his name… James Evans… She understood now.

Ginny supposed she had understood the first time she saw him, just those two months back. She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself. She had unconsciously played along with his lies. But now she felt an enormous wave of sadness and grief wash over her. Harry was hiding; he was hiding from the world, but most of all he was hiding from her. How would he have felt when she arrived and hadn't even recognised him?

Determination overrode her feelings. She was going to tell him that she knew, she was going to fight for him, for him to come back. He would have to come back – at least for her mother if not for her. She needed to let him know that she really hadn't meant what she had said all those years ago, that she hoped that he would forgive her…

All this time during her realisation, she hadn't realized that tears were now falling hot and fast from her eyes.

'Aunt Ginny, are you alright?' Sophie asked.

'I'm… I'm fine…' Ginny choked.

Just then Ginny heard her two friends enter the apartment, but before they went to their own separate bedrooms, Ruth and Marlene had come to check on their friend only to find her crying and being reassured by the little girl.

'Hey sweetie' Marlene rushed over to her friend's side 'Oh are you alright?'.

'I'm fine…' Ginny choked back another round of tears that were threatening to spill 'I think I just had a little shock… I'm sorry, you guys do you mind taking care of Sophie for five minutes. I'll be out in a sec. I'm sorry Soph. I must look like a wreck…'

'It's alright Aunt Ginny' the little girl said matter-of-factly 'Daddy said that sometimes Aunt Ginny gets really sad'

Ginny gave a small hiccupping laugh 'Thanks squirt, I'll be out in just a bit okay?'

'Sure' both of her friends led the little girl out to the living room where Ginny could hear her two friends entertaining her niece.

As she finally calmed herself down, she made a resolution. She was going to confront Harry/James whoever he wanted to be. She was going to tell him that she knew.

* * *

_Three days later…_

'Oh My God!' You look amazing!' Ruth gushed as she and Ginny watched Marlene step out of the bathroom already dressed in her outfit for Event Night. (**AN**: / I've already explained what the dress looks like in the last chapter – if you want you check it again) Marlene's honey blond hair was up in a loos bun with a few curls framing her face

She did a small spin and smiled shyly at the two of her friends 'Why don't you guys get dressed as well?

C'mon, I'll finish your hair for you Ginny'

Soon after the three girls were ready, Ginny in her beige dress and strappy peep-toe gold pumps (**AN**: / I've already described this dress as well as Ruth's) with her hair slightly curled and in a low side ponytail, while Ruth slipped on her dress with a matching pair of watermelon coloured kitten heels, with her hair straightened and down.

'Let's go' Ruth said 'Where did Mr Mysterious say he was meeting you?' she asked Marlene

Marlene replied blushing 'He's going to meet me there'

'Come on, let's go then – what are we waiting for?' Ruth grinned leading her friends out of Ginny's room

'You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a minute' Ginny said turning back towards her dresser

'Sure, we'll meet you outside'

When both of her friends had left the room, Ginny picked up a small jewellery box and pulled out the piece inside it. It was a small heart shaped pendant on a delicate gold chain, the inscription on the back read – _Forever._

When they got to the Ministry, there were lines of photographers and journalists waiting outside, but being people of presumably no importance, the three girls were able to pass them without much trouble. Though Ginny did see a few cameras flashed her way – she supposed that there would be something ridiculous in _Witches Weekly _tomorrow about what bad fashion sense Ginny Weasley, the sister of one of the members of the Golden Trio, had.

'Where is he?' Ruth asked Marlene eagerly as they made their way to the huge covered marquee area outside, where the event was to be held.

'He'll find me' Marlene assured.

As they waited, Ginny sipped on a small glass of champagne that a house elf handed her. When she looked over Ruth's shoulder to survey the scene she wondered why she saw Harry's old nemesis Draco Malfoy striding purposefully towards them.

He stopped behind Marlene who still hadn't notice him. 'You look beautiful' he whispered into her ear as both Ruth and Ginny looked shocked.

Instead of pushing herself away in disgust as Ginny had expected her to, Marlene giggled and leaned further back into Draco Malfoy who had now taken her hand.

'Guys, I'd like you to meet Draco, Draco meet my friends' Marlene introduced him to Ginny and Ruth

'Ginny' he nodded towards her and gave Ruth a light kiss on the cheek.

'You two know each other?' Marlene asked Draco and Ginny excitedly.

Ginny resigned herself to the fact that she would have to tolerate and maybe even like the slimy ferret for Marlene's sake and nodded 'Yeah, we went to the same school in England'

'Wow, what a small world' Ruth said and then made an attempt to change the subject 'So Draco,' she said offhandedly 'I don't suppose you could introduce us to your friend James?'

Marlene and Ginny rolled their eyes at their friend's antics.

'Um… yeah sure…' Draco said throwing a nervous glance at Ginny that she caught. He looked hurriedly away and waved over to the Head Auror who was talking to some other important looking men with a glass of champagne in his hand.

'So, this is James Evans, I'm sure you've all heard of him. James, this is Marlene, my girlfriend and her friends Ruth and Ginny'.

As Draco introduced each of the girls, James eyes flitted over each other them, lingering a little on Ginny. 'I forgot to thank you the other day – you did a good job and I'm not sure I was the best patient. I'm sorry about that - but I should be able to get back to work soon' he addressed Ginny.

'It was no problem' she said coolly, trying to hide how nervous she was inside.

'James Evans was your patient the other day? Why didn't you tell us?' Ruth almost shrieked.

'I… I didn't know it was important' Ginny faltered under James' gaze.

'Important? James Evans not important? – You've got to be kidding me!' Ruth said.

James blushed at the statement and Ruth realised in whose presence and what she had said. 'Oh my gosh – I'm sorry, I didn't really mean that' she stuttered.

'It's alright' he said calmly 'I won't take any offence' everyone laughed as he brushed it off as if it happened regularly – though Ginny suspected that it did.

Marlene and Draco wandered off soon after – no doubt they were having their own private 'conversation'.

'So, what did you do before you came to America?' James tried to start up a conversation.

Both Ruth and Ginny replied that they had started their training courses although Ginny replied that she had been allowed to start earlier during her seventh year because of an academic scholarship.

'What school did you go to? It must have been a prestigious one to offer a scholarship like that'

Ginny ignored him, trying to rein in her seething anger. _You very well know what school I went to, you of all people very well know who I am and what I did with my life._ She clenched her hands at her sides, the stem of the champagne flute biting into her palms.

Ruth, sensing the tension between the two of them had mumbled something about going to get another glass of champagne. She didn't return.

'Harry -' Ginny started.

He chuckled nervously 'Really, whoever he is, he must have looked a lot like me'.

Ginny glared at him 'Shut up' she almost screamed before composing herself 'why did you leave? Mum was so worried about you – she still cries. Why didn't you stay? If not for me, then for mum?'

Harry looked around nervously. The wizards and witches around them had begun to look at the two of them and towards where the raised voices had come from. Harry looked defeated.

'Can we discuss this later? I should be somewhere…'

If she let him go now, he would hide from her again – he wouldn't come back. Ginny lowered he voice 'No, we can't. We need to talk now…'

People were still looking with interest towards the two of them. Harry sighed; he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. The champagne glass she was holding fell from her hand to the ground.

'Where are you-?' she was cut off with a growl from Harry.

'Just shut up' she couldn't see his face but his grip on her was tight and she could feel the anger in his strength.

Soon he led her into the Ministry building, after leading her for what seemed like hours in the dark corridors, they arrived at what Ginny recognised as his office. The place she had seen him for the first time after all those years. He finally let go of her hand and sat at his desk, 'Take a seat' he said sarcastically gesturing towards the chair on the other side of the desk, before putting his head in his hands.

She stood in front of his desk 'You have a lot to explain' she started.

'What is there to explain?' he groaned from in his hands 'You told me to leave. You told me… You told me that… that you didn't love me' he said it as if it was hard for him to even say.

'I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE?' she said in disbelief 'Okay, I might have said something along those lines but I was distraught… I had just watched my brother die in front of my eyes – it's not something a sixteen year old should have to watch'.

His head shot up out of his hands and he said darkly 'I had just watched many, many people I loved die…. die for me… people I didn't know, people that I had never met – fought for me, died for me, and I watched each one of them fall. But don't you understand that I loved Fred too? Not just him, I had to watch Remus die – he was the only father figure I had left – and Tonks – just after they had a child of their own… Do you know how I felt? I needed you….' He ended almost pleadingly.

'I loved many of those people as well… It was hard for me, I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind at the time' she said indignantly.

'I don't know what we're arguing about, how many people died for us or…' he trailed off dejectedly.

'Why did you leave me?' she asked softly.

'You… you told me… that you didn't love me… that I should be… dead' he said breaking down into silent tears.

She stared helplessly at the man in front of her, unsure of what she should do, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. 'What happened?' she asked 'What happened when you left?'

He didn't answer her for several minutes before raising his forlorn eyes towards her face, they so reminded her of what Harry had looked like at the Battle of Hogwarts when she had said all those horrible things. Defeated and despaired.

'I did… I did try to do what you told me I should have-' Ginny tried to protest but he continued on brokenly 'I did try to kill myself… I thought that you might be happy if I did… I really did, I was at Grimmauld Place when Draco found me. He was the only one who thought to look there. By the time everyone else realised we had gone. He obviously knew how to get in because Pius had told all the Death Eaters about it when we accidentally led him there' Ginny knew what he was talking about, Ron and Hermione had often told her about their hunt for Horcruxes.

'I was close… so close to my goal' he whispered, as Ginny shook, thinking of all the pain she had caused.

'But he healed me… I stayed there for several days. Draco and I… we became friends… good friends… I knew I could trust him… He wanted a better life… a new life after the war… I wanted to forget… forget everything… we figured that if we left the country we'd both get that chance. So we left for America, with me under an alias so no one knew who I really was… and we started a new life for ourselves'.

Ginny's shoulders shuddered as she finally broke down into tears, but Harry went on dully, as if he couldn't stop himself any more. 'It was hard at first, Draco encouraged me to go back… but I couldn't find any reason to… Even when I gained confidence, when I learned to pretend to forget everything, I figured that I might as well go on with the new life I had created for myself. I was doing well…' he whispered.

'You know I didn't mean it' she shook 'I couldn't help myself… I was scared'

'Scared?' he said incredulously 'I died. I died, and the only thing I was thinking of when I walked towards Voldemort was of you. Of how much I loved you… I was scared, hell, I was the most scared I have ever been in my life. I learned then that sharing your fears with the ones you loved, being with the ones you loved helped everything. My parents were with me when I went to die. When I went to die for you, for the people I loved.' he paused.

'When I came back to life, and I had defeated him, and you said that. It broke me… and then years later I heard that you were dating again, almost married, I knew I didn't have a chance'

Ginny cried to think that after all these years; Harry Potter still loved her 'I thought you left me because you didn't love me…'

'Why do you have to start it again? What did I ever do to make you think I didn't love you? If I remember correctly _you_ were the one who told me that I should be dead.' Harry sighed 'There's nothing we can do now I suppose, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this… and if you decide to… I suppose I'll deal with it…' he muttered off quietly '… I might give Mrs Weasley a visit, she wouldn't tell anyone…' he got up to leave the room.

Before he could leave, Ginny caught his arm 'What about me?' The tears in her eyes made Harry want to break down again.

'What about you? What do you want me to say?', He sighed again, why did she make him do this, this torture? 'I hope you and Derek have a great life, I hope you're happy and that you find what you're truly looking for' he pulled out of her grip and the door swung shut behind him

When he had gone, Ginny whispered 'I'm not in love Derek… I never was… I loved you… I still do'

* * *

What do you think? Please Review!


End file.
